


Türchen 6 - Freunde fürs Leben

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian und Daniel sind beste Freunde. Und egal, was kommt: Beste Freunde sind füreinander da. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass man seinen besten Freund heiraten muss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 6 - Freunde fürs Leben

**Author's Note:**

> Für Peti. Von dir kam der Vorschlag mit einem Freundschaftsvertrag, in dem steht, dass sich zwei Spieler heiraten, sobald sie die 30 überschritten haben und noch unverheiratet sind. Ich habe dann dafür Dani und Gente vorgeschlagen... Und mich später dafür verflucht XD Aber man muss ihnen lassen: Die Basis ist bei ihnen perfekt.

**Wortzahl:** 4517  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft, Romanze

 

„Hörst du das Meer?“

Christian hat die Augen geschlossen, er lauscht in den Raum. Das ist eine völlig ernst gemeinte Frage – er ist sich ganz sicher, dass er das Meer hört. Auch wenn es von ihrem Hotel mehrere Straßen entfernt ist und es eigentlich gar nicht sein kann.  
Wer kann schon sicher sagen, dass es unmöglich ist? Da gibt es doch diese Geschichte mit den Hummeln, die nach den bekannten Gesetzten der Physik eigentlich gar nicht fliegen können – zu fett? Christian weiß es nicht mehr. - und es trotzdem einfach tun. Und das Meer ist verdammt mysteriös. Kann schon gut sein, dass man das Rauschen bis hierher hört, weil das Meer gerade der Meinung ist, auf sich aufmerksam machen zu müssen.

Vielleicht ist es aber auch einfach nur das Blut in seinem Kopf und der Alkohol in seinem Blut, was da so rauscht. Findet er aber auch nicht schlecht.

„Ich hör' nur dein Herz.“

Das hätte er sich denken können. Dass von Dani nur ein staubtrockener Kommentar kommt, war abzusehen. So kennt Christian ihn.  
Lächelnd hebt er seine Hand und streicht durch Danis Haare. Er findet es schön, hier mit ihm alleine zu sein.

Vor allem findet er es schön, weil es nicht selbstverständlich ist. Wenn er an ihre letzten Urlaube zurückdenkt...  
Den Schritt hin zu etwas mehr Komfort haben sie erst jetzt gemacht. Ihre letzten Urlaube sahen so aus, dass sie sich in Marcels winziges verbeultes Auto gequetscht haben und sich dann entweder ein Zelt oder ein Zimmer, das diese Bezeichnung meistens nicht einmal verdient hat, geteilt haben – wenn sie nicht gleich im Auto geschlafen haben.  
Dieses Mal ist es anders. Sie haben sich einen Flug nach Mallorca gegönnt und zwei Zimmer genommen. Christian teilt sich das Zimmer – und das Bett – mit Dani, Marcel ist mit Diego im anderen Zimmer. Wahrscheinlich auch im Bett, tippen er und Dani. Eigentlich müssten sie Diego nach Hause schicken...

Die gemeinsamen Urlaube stehen unter dem Motto „Kumpelurlaub“. Keine Partner erlaubt, nur Freunde. Freunde, die sich so gut verstehen, dass sie auch ihren Urlaub miteinander verbringen.  
Sie sind eine eingeschworene, aber trotzdem offene Gruppe. Begonnen hat es mit Dani und Marcel – Christian kann gar nicht genau sagen, wie lange sich die beiden schon kennen, wahrscheinlich wissen sie selbst das auch nicht besser. Sie gingen schon zusammen zur Schule, haben in München gemeinsam studiert und nebenher bei BMW ein Praktikum gemacht, anschließend haben sie beide zur gleichen Zeit den Schritt nach Wolfsburg, zu VW, gewagt. In der Autobranche wollten sie bleiben, aber es wurde Zeit für einen neuen Betrieb.  
So ging es auch Christian. Er selbst war in Stuttgart, bei Mercedes, bevor er zu VW ging. Marcel, Dani und er waren die Neulinge dort – er wurde schnell integriert und ihre Freundschaft auf drei Personen ausgeweitet.

Auch jetzt sieht man wieder, dass sie keinerlei Probleme haben, andere Leute in ihre Gruppe aufzunehmen. Diego ist nun auch ein Teil von ihnen. Der Schweizer war zuvor ebenfalls bei Mercedes, Christian ist ihm dort sogar ein paar Mal über den Weg gelaufen. Danach zog es ihn allerdings erst einmal nach Portugal. Dieser Auslandsaufenthalt ist nun beendet, auch ihn hat es nach Wolfsburg verschlagen. Nach Wolfsburg und in ihr Grüppchen.  
Trotzdem hat Diego hier eigentlich nichts mehr zu suchen, da sind sich Dani und Christian einig. Nur Marcel wehrt sich noch und das ist der einzige Grund, warum Diego eben doch eine Daseinsberechtigung hat.  
Dani und Christian haben das Gefühl, dass Diego aufgrund des Partnerverbots rausfliegen muss.

Ausgerechnet wegen Marcel... Sie dachten immer, dass Marcel der Hetero in ihrer Truppe ist. Dani geht ständig mit Männern ins Bett, Christian vor allem mit Dani, bei Marcel gab es in dieser Richtung gar nichts. Aber dann kam Diego nach Wolfsburg.  
Diego war von Anfang an in Marcel verliebt, da sind sich Christian und Dani ganz sicher. Er hat ihn gesehen, hat mit ihm geredet und schon war es um Diego geschehen. Nur blöd, dass er sich halt den Hetero ausgesucht hat. Marcel hängt zwar auch ziemlich an Diego, bis jetzt hat sich jedoch nichts zwischen den beiden entwickelt.  
Dieser Urlaub dürfte ein großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung sein, denken sie. Bald wird auch Marcel einsehen, dass die Person, die perfekt zu ihm passt und all seine Bedürfnisse erfüllt, ein Mann ist. Hätte ihn ja auch schlechter treffen können, Diego ist ein Glücksgriff.

Es ist teilweise schon das passiert, was sie in ihren Urlauben vermeiden wollten: Sie teilen sich immer wieder auf. Auch heute wieder: Marcel und Diego sind zum Aquarium getrampt – natürlich ein ganz unromantischer Ausflug unter Freunden, ist klar -, während Dani und Christian mal wieder den Strand unsicher gemacht haben. Aber nach ihrem Ausflug haben sie sich ihnen am Strand angeschlossen und die ersten Getränke des sehr frühen Abends – es war Nachmittag – gegönnt.  
Im Moment findet Christian es gar nicht so übel, dass sie auch etwas in Zweiergruppen unternehmen. Sonst hätte er jetzt nicht mit Dani schlafen können.

Wenn es wieder soweit ist und sie beieinander liegen, nachdem sie gevögelt haben, fragt Christian sich schon manchmal, ob andere Leute eifersüchtig auf ihn wären, wenn sie davon wüssten. Konkret: Danis Sexpartner. Denn er kann einfach so mit Dani herumliegen, Dani lässt ihn nicht einfach liegen.  
Es ist mehr als Sex bei ihnen. Sie sind nebenbei noch richtig gute Freunde und Christian mag diese Kombination. Ihre Freundschaft geht vor und so locker und unachtsam Dani bei seinen Sexpartnern ist, so sehr hängt er sich bei seinen Freunden rein. Christian weiß, dass er sich immer auf ihn verlassen kann.

Außerdem kann er mit ihm über Probleme reden. Und das ist das, was er gerade braucht – wonach ihm ist. So langsam kommen trotz des Alkohols und der Partys die Erinnerungen zurück und damit das schlechte Gefühl.

„Dani?“  
„Mh?“

Christian mustert den Mann, dessen Kopf auf seiner Brust ruht.  
Wenn man es genau nimmt, ist Dani nicht überdurchschnittlich attraktiv. Das kann er auch so sagen, ohne dass er ihn richtig sieht. Sein Oberkörper ist flach, man erkennt keinerlei Muskeln – und das, obwohl Dani ziemlich viel Sport macht. Auch sein Gesicht... Er möchte nicht sagen, dass Danis Gesicht hässlich ist, das ist es nämlich nicht. Es ist halt nur keines dieser Modelgesichter, so gleichmäßig und perfekt. Dafür ist es sehr expressiv – keine blanke Fassade. Auch wenn Dani meistens so aussieht, als wäre er von allem und jedem genervt.  
Trotz allem versteht Christian, warum Dani so viele Leute ins Bett bekommen könnte – und es auch tut. Es ist wohl seine Ausstrahlung... Dani ist ganz unkonventionell attraktiv.

„Ich glaube, Nina ist ganz froh, mal ihre Ruhe von mir zu haben.“

Dani kennt Nina. Natürlich, er war ja mit dabei, als Christian die Lehramtsstudentin, die immer wieder zu ihm hinüber gelächelt hat, im Pub angesprochen hat. Außerdem gilt ihr Partnerverbot nur für ihre gemeinsamen Urlaube, zuhause dürfen Partner auch mit von der Partie sein.

„Wie kommst du darauf? Weil sie sich noch nicht gemeldet hat?“  
„Ja. Außerdem war es ja auch schon zuhause komisch. Wir haben uns einfach nichts mehr zu sagen.“

Dani streichelt leicht über seine Brust. Erst jetzt fällt Christian auf, wie bizarr diese Situation ist – er liegt nackt mit einem seiner besten Freunde im Bett, der Geruch von Sex hängt noch in der Luft und sie diskutieren seine Beziehung.  
Wenigstens verzichtet Dani auf den Hinweis, dass Nina wohl besser auf ihn zu sprechen wäre, wenn er nicht immer wieder mit seinem Kumpel in die Kiste springen würde. Sie weiß nichts davon – es ist ein Freundschaftsding und ihre Freundschaft ist ihre Sache, meinte sie.

„Fühlst du dich bei ihr auch unwohl?“  
„Ja. Es ist... Es ist wohl vorbei.“  
„Mh.“

Dani hält inne, er muss sich jetzt wohl aufs Denken konzentrieren. Dann stellt er die unvermeidliche Frage.

„Wenn es vorbei ist... Warum trennt ihr euch dann nicht? Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende.“

So einfach ist das nicht. Und wäre es nicht Dani, mit dem er darüber spricht, würde er das wohl nicht aussprechen – Marcel wäre die einzige andere Person, die das erfahren dürfe.

„Ich kann noch nicht loslassen.“  
„Aber wenn sogar du sagst, dass es vorbei ist...“  
„Ich dachte, sie ist eine, die ich mal heiraten kann.“

So. Damit ist es raus. Und Dani reagiert wie erwartet – er seufzt schwer.

„Nicht schon wieder das Thema.“  
„Doch. Leider.“

Ihre Einstellungen zum Thema Hochzeit unterscheiden sich völlig voneinander. Während es für Christian enorm wichtig ist und ein großes Ziel, macht Dani sich darüber lustig. Ist ihm wohl zu spießig. Und würde Dani sich fest binden, würde er sich ins eigene Fleisch schneiden – er pflegt ja das absolute Gegenteil von festen Bindungen.

„Gente, du bist noch jung. Da kommt schon noch was.“  
„Irgendwann bin ich es aber nicht mehr. Dann bin ich einer dieser alleinstehenden Ü30er-Menschen – und zwar keiner dieser 'Ich will so sein'-Menschen, sondern einfach einer, der es nicht auf die Reihe kriegt.“

Er hat davor wirklich Angst und Dani weiß das. Dass seine Beziehung mit Nina in die Brüche geht, belastet ihn dementsprechend. Nun muss er sich wieder auf die Suche machen, wieder von vorne anfangen, wenn er denn einen Anfang findet...  
Auch wenn Dani ihn versteht und seine Hintergründe kennt, bedeutet das nicht, das ihn das Thema nicht nervt. Dementsprechend lapidar fällt seine Reaktion aus.

„Wenn du mit über 30 immer noch nicht verheiratet bist, heirate ich dich.“

Das Thema soll damit beendet sein, das spürt Christian. Doch so schnell lässt er Dani nicht vom Haken.

„Krieg' ich das schriftlich?“  
„Mach' doch, was du willst.“

Oh, Dani wird mürrisch. Und aufmüpfig. Er will jetzt die zweite Runde starten, dafür spricht auch seine Hand, die über Christians Bauch ganz langsam nach unten streicht.  
Christian hält sie auf.

„Okay. Aber ich will dich heiraten, wenn es hart auf hart kommt und das kann ich schlecht alleine entscheiden.“

Er ignoriert Danis Grummeln, sein Blick schweift durch das Zimmer. Irgendetwas zu schreiben...  
Dann wird er fündig. Auf dem Nachttisch liegen die Servietten, die es zu den Plastikbechern mit Sangria, die sie sich für den Heimweg gekauft haben, dazu gab. Wie gesagt – das ist richtig nobel hier. Zweierzimmer, Servietten zur Sangria...

Das Glück ist ihm hold, in der Schublade findet er auch noch einen Kugelschreiber, der noch ziemlich gut schreibt. Damit schmiert er ein paar Zeilen auf die erste Serviette.

'Hiermit stimme ich der Hochzeit zwischen Daniel Baier und Christian Gentner zu, wenn beide mit über 30 noch nicht verheiratet sind.'

Schön ausformulieren kann er das nicht, dafür ist es zu spät, er hat zu viel Alkohol intus und Dani ist zu ungeduldig. Der schafft es gerade noch abzuwarten, bis Christian seinen Text auch auf die zweite Serviette übertragen hat, dann reißt er ihm den Stift auf der Hand und unterschreibt beide.  
Kaum hat Christian den zweiten Vertrag unterschrieben, zieht Dani ihn zwischen seine Beine und küsst ihn. Er ist schon wieder hart.

~*~*~

In den letzten Jahren hat sich einiges geändert. So viel, dass sich die Wege ihrer Gruppe getrennt haben.

Nachdem Christians Abstecher nach Stuttgart immer häufiger wurden, hat er sich nach einer Weile dazu entschieden, wieder in die Heimat und zu Mercedes zurückzukehren.

Marcel hat sein Glück in Wolfsburg gefunden, er und Diego sind immer noch dort, bei VW. Diego ist inzwischen endgültig als Teilnehmer an Kumpelurlauben ausgeschieden – Marcel ist ja doch ein schlaues Kerlchen und kam irgendwann darauf, dass Diego sein passendes Gegenstück ist. Seitdem hat er einem Mann, der ihm die Welt zu Füßen legt und Christian muss zugeben, dass er dafür manchmal echt beneidenswert ist. Sogar den Status 'Freund' hat Diego mittlerweile verloren, er hat Marcel einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und Marcel hat selbstverständlich angenommen. So stand ihrer weiteren Umsetzung des perfekten Familienlebens nichts mehr im Weg, weshalb auf die Hochzeit auch noch drei Kinder folgten, Ende offen.

Und Dani... Der lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr von Dozenten an der Uni oder Schichteinteiler bei VW vögeln, sondern von einem hohen Tier bei der MAN in Augsburg. Christian fragt sich, ob auch dort seine Kollegen davon profitieren – Marcel hat ihm erzählt, dass Dani in der Uni auch gleich für ihn mit gute Noten erschlafen hat und bei VW waren sowohl er als auch Christian Nutznießer von Danis Freizügigkeit. Gibt allerdings nicht nur diesen Mann in Danis Sexleben, er ist immer noch fleißig unterwegs. Er hat eine feste Freundin, hat sogar zwei Kinder mit ihr. Argumente dafür, treu zu sein, sind sie jedoch nicht.

Die Sache mit dem hohen Tier von der MAN hat Dani von Marcel erfahren. Das ist gleich geblieben – in ihrer Runde ist Marcel für die Fakten zuständig. Deshalb laufen ihre Telefonate auch unterschiedlich ab. Wenn er mit Dani telefoniert, quatscht er über alles mögliche, wenn Marcel ihn danach fragt, was es Neues bei Dani gibt, kann er nicht antworten, weil sie darüber nicht gesprochen haben. Aber für so etwas sind sie zu dritt und sie ergänzen sich da ganz gut, findet Christian.

Ihre Freundschaft hat die neu aufgekommenen Entfernungen überlebt. Es ist einfach eine Freundschaft für die Ewigkeit, würde Christian sagen. Trotz der Distanzen stehen sie sich immer noch nah und mittlerweile kommt zu der Tatsache, dass sie sich gut verstehen, auch noch dazu, dass sie sich eben schon ewig kennen. So kann man im Notfall immer auf alte Geschichten zurückgreifen und man weiß einfach, wie der andere tickt – die Freundschaft wurde ein wichtiger Teil von ihnen.

Es gibt also einige Dinge, die im Laufe der Zeit gleich geblieben sind. Sie verstehen sich immer noch prächtig, Christian und Dani gehen immer noch miteinander ins Bett, sie besuchen immer noch gerne zu dritt Sportveranstaltungen und ihre Kumpelurlaube haben sie beibehalten.  
Zum Glück hat sich dort etwas getan. Statt spartanischen Zimmern auf Malle lassen sie sich nun, einige Jahre später, in doch recht ordentlichen Hotels in Las Vegas nieder. Das bedeutet ebenso viel Alkohol, nur etwas gehobener. Nebenbei kann man in Las Vegas ein bisschen zocken und sogar ein paar Footballspiele sind bei diesen Trips drin.

Gerade sitzen sie auf dem Boden um den Couchtisch in ihrem Zimmer herum. Das hat sich nur zwischenzeitlich geändert und ist jetzt wieder beim Alten: Sie teilen sich ein Zimmer. Ein großes, geräumiges Zimmer, trotzdem ein Zimmer für drei Mann. Aber sie sind eh kaum dort und es ist einfach gemütlicher, finden sie.  
Zweisamkeit? Auch möglich. Marcel muss schließlich ständig im Kontakt mit seiner Familie stehen und während er mit Diego und den Steppkes telefoniert, haben Dani und Christian ihre Ruhe.

Es ist ein Zwischenstopp, eine kurze Pause. Sie hatten genug von der einen Party, beschlossen, zur nächsten zu gehen, sind dabei durch ein paar Hotels gelaufen, um sie anzusehen – die Partys in Vegas in Ehren, aber die Hotels sind eine Auszeit von der Feierei wert. Vor allem angeschickert sind die unterschiedlichen Interieurs echt sehenswert und sie haben gut einen im Tee.  
Nach der kleinen Tour haben ihnen die Füße weh getan, also haben sie sich für einen kurzen Imbiss, einen kurzen Zwischenstopp im Walgreens – man muss ja den Alkoholpegel konstant halten – und eine Auszeit im Hotelzimmer entschieden. Gut, dass in Las Vegas die Zeit nur insofern relevant ist, dass es untertags noch heißer ist als in der Nacht.

„So, Jungs, wer will noch mal eine Flasche Bier?“

Dani greift zu dem Sixpack neben sich, Marcel und Christian lassen sich da natürlich nicht lumpen und sagen zu. Das Bier hier ist eh so schwach, da dauert es sehr lange, bis man seinen Konsum etwas einschränken muss.  
Und seit gerade vorher hat Christian noch einen weiteren Grund, sofort zum Bier zu greifen. Ihm fiel etwas ein, was er in seinem Koffer hat und nun geht es ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
Inzwischen ist das so präsent, dass er beschließt, so dezent, wie das bei seinem Alkoholpegel möglich ist, die Sprache darauf zu lenken.

„Ich bin alt.“

Sie haben inzwischen alle die 30 überschritten.  
Goldenes Alter, sagt Marcel, aber dessen Leben läuft ja auch in geregelten Bahnen – so, wie es für Männer in ihrem Alter laufen soll. Glücklicher Ehemann, tolle Kinder, ein Job, der ihm auch heute noch Spaß macht und dass auch der Sex mit Diego immer noch erste Sahne ist, enthält Marcel ihnen nicht vor.  
Im besten Alter, sagt Dani. Der stellt sich seelisch und moralisch auf die Zeit ein, in der seine Attraktivität langsam verloren geht und er nur noch Leute mit einer Schwäche für eine bestimmte Altersgruppe ins Bett bekommt.

„Alt und knackig. Worauf willst du hinaus?“

Marcel schnappt sich Danis Bierflasche und ignoriert dessen Proteste. Die sind zum Glück auch schnell wieder vorbei, als Dani einfällt, dass er direkt neben der Quelle sitzt. Ein Griff zum Sixpack und er ist wieder ruhig.

„Ich bin immer noch Single.“  
„Verschwendung.“

Nur ein Wort von Dani, dann setzt er seine Bierflasche an und leert die Hälfte in einem Zug. Das leise Husten danach entgeht weder Marcel noch Christian, aber sie lassen es unkommentiert. Auch Dani wird alt.  
Ob Dani mit seiner Aussage recht hat, kann Christian nicht beurteilen. Doch mit einem hat er auf jeden Fall schon mal recht: Sie haben genug geredet. Er steht auf und geht hinüber zu seinem Koffer, um das herauszuholen, was ihm nicht aus dem Kopf geht.

Danis Augen weiten sich, als er mit zwei Servietten zum Tisch zurückkommt. Er braucht nur wenige Sekunden, um sich zu erinnern, was das ist.  
Marcel dagegen ist völlig ahnungslos.

„Was ist das jetzt? Was hast du vor? Gruppenwichsen oder was? Ich bin raus. Ihr könnt das alleine viel besser.“

Wortlos wirft Christian ihm eine der beiden Servietten zu, dann lässt er sich wieder am Tisch nieder. Marcel liest den Text, der darauf gekritzelt ist, er imitiert dabei Dani – seine Augen weiten sich mit jedem Wort noch mehr.  
Dann ist er fertig.

„Ist nicht euer Ernst. Ist nicht dein Ernst.“  
„Doch.“

Mehr Worte sind nicht nötig, findet Christian. Er hat es damals ernst gemeint, als sie den Vertrag verfasst haben und er meint es auch heute ernst.   
Ja, er will Dani heiraten.  
Dass bei beiden Entscheidungen Alkohol im Spiel war, lässt er außen vor.

„Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen.“  
„Genau. Können wir nicht.“

Ah, Dani ist auch aus seiner Schockstarre erwacht. Sein Blick verrät, dass er eindeutig nicht begeistert ist von der Idee.

„Du hast gesagt, wir heiraten. Hast sogar unterschrieben.“  
„Aber ich habe eine Freundin und Kinder. Was soll ich denen erzählen? 'Papa musste sich trennen, weil er versprochen hat, seinen besten Freund zu heiraten'?“

Was soll er dazu sagen? Christian ist betrunken, ihm fällt dazu momentan nicht viel ein. Deshalb beschränkt er sich auf ein Schulterzucken.  
Marcel dagegen findet die ganze Angelegenheit plötzlich sehr lustig. Er fängt an zu kichern.

„Tja, Dani. Du kommst nicht aus. Ehrensache.“  
„Ich weiß. Ich habe ja auch nicht gesagt, dass ich es nicht mache. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es eine Scheißidee ist.“

Moment. War das eine Zusage? Stänkert Dani nur aus Prinzip herum?  
Sieht ganz danach aus. Dani richtet sich ächzend auf, er schlägt sich dabei das Knie am Couchtisch an. Er ignoriert den Schmerz und bleibt leicht gekrümmt vor ihnen stehen.

„Auf zum Standesamt, Jungs. Marcel, du machst Trauzeuge. Und hör' endlich auf zu lachen.“

~*~*~

Es klingelt Sturm an Christians Haustüre. Super, genau das, was er nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag braucht.  
Er überlegt es sich anders, als er die Türe öffnet und Dani davor steht. Am Gehweg steht der Porsche, den Christian ihm mal organisiert hat, er hatte es also wirklich eilig.  
Das sieht man ihm auch an, Dani sieht gehetzt drein. Christian will lieber nicht wissen, wie lange er für die 2-Stunden-Strecke zwischen Augsburg und Stuttgart gebraucht hat.

„Hallo Ehemann.“

Mehr nicht. Keine Erklärung für seinen Überraschungsbesuch, einfach nur diese Begrüßung. Dann packt er Christian am Hemdkragen, drängt ihn zurück in die Wohnung und küsst ihn. Dazu muss er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen Christian lehnen und sich auf Zehenspitzen stellen, ist jedoch offensichtlich kein Problem für ihn.  
Wow. Das wird ja immer noch überraschender.

Die Ehemann-Geschichte war eigentlich nach dem Urlaub abgehakt. Nein, sogar schon im Urlaub. War halt ein blöder Urlaubsscherz – schon alleine dadurch, dass die Ehe in Deutschland nicht rechtskräftig ist, solange sie sie dort nicht eintragen lassen und das stand nie zur Debatte. Im Urlaub sind sie mit ihren Eheringen herumgelaufen, haben darüber gelacht, aber dass sie das auch außerhalb der USA durchziehen, das hätte Christian nicht gedacht.  
Allerdings hat Dani auch nicht den Eindruck gemeint, als würde er das nicht ernst meinen.

Sie haben noch nicht einmal ganz das Wohnzimmer erreicht, als Dani versucht, Christians Hose aufzureißen. Nun kann er sich seinen Kommentar nicht mehr verkneifen. Er nutzt dafür den kurzen Moment, in dem Dani sich von seinen Lippen löst.

„Kann's sein, dass du es ziemlich nötig hast?“

Dani sieht ihn an, kurz hält er inne. Sein Blick ist ernst, Christian kann nicht sagen, ob er ihn deshalb genervt ansieht, weil er genervt ist oder weil er das immer tut.

„Ja, kann sein. Weißt du, wann wir das letzte Mal Sex hatten?“

Das weiß er schon, ist ja auch recht einfach. Sie haben sich das letzte Mal am Flughafen gesehen, als jeder seiner Wege ging, das letzte Mal Sex hatten sie im Urlaub.  
Erklärt allerdings Danis Verhalten nicht.

„Du hast also nicht Sex nötig, sondern Gente-Sex?“  
„Beides.“

Für Dani ist die Sprechstunde vorbei. Er legt die Hand in Christians Nacken, zieht ihn zu sich hinunter. Dann presst er seine Lippen gegen seinen Hals.  
Nur blöd, dass Christian jetzt so richtig gesprächig wird. Danis Antworten helfen ihm nämlich überhaupt nicht weiter – sie verwirren ihn immer noch mehr.

„Hattest du seitdem keinen Sex mehr?“

Wieder löst sich Dani von ihm, diesmal ist sein Blick wirklich genervt. Er wischt sich ruppig eine Haarsträhne aus seiner Stirn. Hilft aber nichts, seine Haare spiegeln wider, wie sehr er durch den Wind ist und machen dementsprechend, was sie wollen.

„Hattest du etwa?“  
„Nein, aber du... Bei dir ist das anders.“

Und noch eine Note genervter. Dani besitzt die volle Bandbreite an genervten Gesichtsausdrücken – von „Witz einmal zu oft gehört“ bis „Wenn du mir weiter auf den Sack gehst, fliegst du aus dem Fenster“ ist alles mit dabei und dazwischen sind seine Gesichtsausdrücke sehr facettenreich.

„Wir haben geheiratet. Damit gibt es nur noch eine Person an meinem Schwanz und an meinem Arsch.“

Christian schluckt. Das ist gerade... surreal. Ja, surreal trifft es. Wer steht da vor ihm und was hat er mit Dani gemacht?  
Dani fährt eingleisig. Daniel Baier, sein bester Freund.

„Und was ist mit deiner Freundin?“  
„Hat sich von alleine erledigt. Sie war eifersüchtig, weil ich dich geheiratet habe und sie nicht. Meinte, jetzt haben sogar meine Freunde schon Vorrang. Aber ich hätte sie früher oder später in den Wind geschossen und ins Bett gegangen wäre ich nicht mehr mit ihr.“

Damit hat Dani genug erklärt, findet zumindest er selbst. Da Christian ihn immer noch fassungslos anstarrt, macht er eben alleine weiter – er packt ihn wieder im Nacken, küsst ihn wieder am Hals, seine freie Hand reißt an Christians Hose herum, bis er sie endlich nach unten ziehen kann, dann versucht er, mit einer Hand seine eigene Hose herunter zu ziehen.  
Er hat es wirklich verdammt nötig.

Christian gibt nach. Natürlich. Was sollte er sonst tun, wenn Dani plötzlich seinen nackten Po gegen seinen Schritt drückt?  
Der Gedanke, dass Dani jetzt plötzlich – nur wegen ihm – treu ist, geht ihm trotzdem nicht aus dem Kopf.

~*~*~

Etwas stimmt nicht.

Eigentlich ist gerade alles so, wie es sein soll. Urlaubszeit, die Sonne scheint, sie haben sich diesmal für einen Entspannungs- und Badeurlaub entschieden und der Außenbereich des Hotels ist richtig gut. Schnell hat sich für sie die Liegewiese hinter dem Hotel direkt an einem Ende des riesigen Pools als Lieblingsort herauskristallisiert, seitdem verbringen sie dort einen Großteil ihrer Zeit.  
Heute auch wieder. Christian läuft mit Marcel unter den Palmen entlang, im Pool plantscht der Rest ihrer Runde.

Die Basis sieht nach einem ganz normalen Kumpelurlaub aus, nach einem Urlaub wie in all den Jahren zuvor. Aber diesmal ist Diego dabei, natürlich mit den Kindern. Schon das zeigt, dass etwas nicht stimmt.  
Es ist kein Kumpelurlaub mehr. Es ist ein Pärchenurlaub. Schließlich sind Dani und er nun auch keine Kumpel mehr, sondern offiziell ein Paar. Da konnte auch Marcel seinen Mann mitbringen.

Christian hat sich immer gewünscht, mal zu heiraten. Nun ist er verheiratet und es überfordert ihn grenzenlos. Denn eigentlich sind sie ja gar nicht so richtig verheiratet, es war nur ein Scherz. Trotzdem geht Dani seitdem mit niemandem außer ihm ins Bett und auch Christian ist ihm treu.  
Aber sie sind noch Freunde. Eigentlich ganz normale Freunde, die nun halt durch einen Ring etwas tiefer miteinander verbunden sind.

Sie unterbrechen ihr aktuelles Thema – eine Diskussion über das Abendessen von gestern -, als Marcels ältester Sohn Elia besonders laut kreischt. Marcel dreht sich blitzartig um und sieht zum Pool zurück.  
Alles in Ordnung, Diego wirft ihn immer wieder hoch und hat ihn scheinbar gerade besonders weit hochgeworfen. Aber er hat alles im Griff. Auch die zwei mittleren Kinder sind in guten Händen, mehr oder weniger. Dani macht eine Wasserschlacht mit ihnen und Christian kann sogar aus der Entfernung sagen, dass er vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen mehr Freude daran hat als Noah und Melija. Die kleine Nala, der jüngste Spross von Diego und Marcel, liegt wie so oft auf einer Liege im Schatten eines Sonnenschirms und schläft.

Die Kontrolle hat Marcel beruhigt, er wendet sich wieder ihm zu. Seine Miene ist gedankenverloren, er braucht eine Weile, bis er ein neues Thema anfängt. Das hat es dafür in sich.

„Weißt du, warum Dani dich geheiratet hat?“  
„Weil es Ehrensache ist?“

Es ist das Thema, das ihn schon die ganze Zeit über bewegt. Und er ist echt froh, dass Marcel ihn darauf angesprochen hat – vielleicht kann er ihm irgendwie weiterhelfen. Weil er Danis Sicht besser kennt als Christian, weil er das ganze noch einmal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sieht. Ja, er hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber er ist froh, darüber reden zu können – und Marcels Meinung zu hören.

„Klar, das sowieso. Aber... Er hat es getan, weil er dich liebt. Wäre das nicht so, wäre ihm seine Ehre auch egal gewesen. Dani ist ein alter Sturkopf, ein bisschen vernünftig denken kann er aber trotzdem – auch wenn es um seine Ehre geht. Die Sache mit der Ehre hat ihm nicht geholfen, jemanden zu heiraten, den er nicht heiraten will, sondern zu heiraten, obwohl er nicht will.“

Christian merkt gar nicht, dass er stehen bleibt. Erst als auch Marcel inne hält, fällt es ihm auf.  
Dani liebt ihn. Dieses Wissen war die ganze Zeit da, irgendwo tief in seinem Hinterkopf versteckt, so recht hat er ihm nicht vertraut. Doch jetzt, wo Marcel das sagt... Er bestätigt das noch einmal.

Dani liebt ihn.  
Sein Ehemann liebt ihn.  
Christian fühlt sich, als wären plötzlich die Gewichte von seinen Schultern genommen worden.


End file.
